phalanorfandomcom-20200213-history
An-Rynir
An-Rynir is an archipelago of islands located in the middle of the sea seperating the Trislan subcontinent from the rest of Phalanor. Culture and Ethnicity An-Ryniri culture is somewhat influenced by that of the eldermen. Native Rynirs, however, are not as advanced as their elderman neighbours. Rynirs are cited by western scholars as barbaric and savage, with some tribes not having a leader at all but a council of sorts. The native people often give offerings to the eldermen in exchange for protection from the local beasts. Due to this, An-Ryniri culture has quite a few elements of elderman culture mingled in with it. Native Rynirs build massive wooden shields that are native to the eldermen, and although they do not last long they are just as effective. Ethnicity Ethnic Rynirs are usually tanned, with hair that ranges from the darkest of blacks to the lightest of browns. Many Rynirs share the same appearance as some Trislons, which were indeed descended from the Rynirs themselves. Rynirs are almost have the opposite appearance of their neighbours, the eldermen. This is due to the kingdoms of the eldermen that had previously ruled large swathes of land in southern Phalanor. As a result of this elderman colonialism, the two races differ widely in some particular respects. Clothing and Military Equipment Rynirs almost always import their mail armour from the neighbouring eldermen; these are not exactly well-crafted and usually made from metal scraps and such. The other source of mail armour are unknowing "colonists" who stumble into the Rynirs' traps. Clothing The inhabitants of An-Rynir usually wear long knee-height kilts made of rough animal hides. Their clothes are usually left undyed, but the richer Rynirs decorate their clothes with patches of dyed cloth. These patches are taken from western expeditions to An-Rynir, and whoever takes them the first usualy is the richest. This is usually because the wealthier Rynirs own quite a few slaves which do chores and fight for their masters regularly. Women, on the other hand, wear cloth tunics with leather pants under which. History Rynir history can arguably be traced back right to when the first humans landed in Phalanor. The first Rynirs were first human exiles trying to escape the eldermen. The few that survived set sail to the east; there they found land that was left unoccupied by the Rynirs' cousins, the eldermen. There they settled and flourished, only to eventually balkanize and form smaller tribes. But, unbeknownst to them, a threat loomed in the distance.. Hawks of Wood After a few hundred years of living in peace, the Rynirs were finally invaded. With the dawning of the sun, several galleys were spotted in the distance. They were said to have had bows carved with depictions of hawks; the symbol of one of the eldermens' gods. The Rynirs were quick to have been defeated, and the eldermen occupied the westernmost isles of An-Rynir. However, this would not go without any elderman blood spilled. No, not at all. Bloody Winters As the second winter after the elderman invasion approached, the Rynirs were divided. A prophet of sorts had emerged among them, claiming that if they were united under his rule that they would eventually defeat the eldermen. This man's name is unknown today, but it is said to be some variant of Ormos. The tribes that opposed him, though, believed that no single man should rule over a tribe. Today, the split is still present; the Enth'et and the Ar'ny'aert tribes still reject Ormos's prophethood. This did not stop Ormos from uniting most of the Rynir tribes, though; through military campaigns he conquered most of the islands of An-Rynir. With this power, he created arguably one of the first standing armies on all of Phalanor. This did not mean that all of his soldiers were part of this army, however; most of them were actually peasant levies that were given some form of weapon. This did not matter, however, as the Rynirs hugely outnumbered the eldermen. Soon, though, they would invade the elderman lands. Invasion of the West The Rynirs were quick to construct small boats, in which they stole the larger and sturdier elderman ships at night. This was the only reason that Ormos's kingdom was able to defeat the eldermen; without the ships, the Rynirs couldn't carry out the invasion of the west. Quickly preparing, Prophet Ormos launched the invasion on the year of 4203 B.P. The Ormosi were quick to take the islands in the south, which had the least amount of soldiers stationed there. In one particular battle, the Rynirs were said to have extracted a number of bones from the eldermens' bodies and planted them at the top of what is known now as the Mountain of Bones. The northern isles were next, whichn were harder to take than the previous ones. Decline of the Ormosi Empire The Ormosi were unsure of what to do. Some wanted to invade the northern isles directly, while others proposed to recruit other elven tribes from Trisla. Eventually, though, the Rynirs who wanted to invade the north grew tired. One of their more renowned fighters even challenged Ormos to a duel; this move was surprising to all of Ormos's followers. During the duel, a fatal blow struck Ormos's hand, cutting it right off. The prophet eventually died when he lost too much blood. Taking this opportunity, the eastern tribes eventually rebelled. Now, Ormos's devout were as weak as ever. The northern isles were never completely taken back by the Rynirs, though they fractured into smaller elderman kingdoms. Some Rynirs were granted independence by the fracturing Eldermen. This eventually led to the rekindling of the elderman-Rynir relations. Not much happened after this. The long period of petty wars that followed in An-Rynir is known as the Eagle's Slumber. Prumite Invasions After the eagle of An-Rynir awoke, the Prumites invaded. They had ships that were very much inferior to those of the Rynirs', leading to their navy's quick defeat. With no way to transport around to the other islands, the Prumites were stuck on the southernmost isle. The eldermen quickly mobilised their army and defeated the remaining Prumite soldiers. Category:Geography